


nyctophilia

by benevolent_bear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolent_bear/pseuds/benevolent_bear
Summary: Harry Potter loves the stars. So does the rest of the eighth year. They love the stars for different reasons.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	nyctophilia

Harry had found that being in his eighth year had brought with it many privileges. His favourite being that curfew no longer applied to them. The way they used this privilege was not how you would expect. 

Many eighth years spent their nights staring up at the stars. It was a weekly event that Harry had inadvertently begun when he needed the quiet. A desire to feel otherworldly. 

He was quickly joined by Luna, who claimed she had always been fascinated by the stars. With her, she brought her girlfriend Ginny, who was just happy to hang out with Harry now that the awkwardness of their old relationship had faded into a fond memory. He found it curious that they had joined him, given they were still in their seventh year, but appreciated their company nonetheless. 

Ginny mentioned the star gazing to Hermoine, who was more than happy to have a place to just lay back and think, even bookworms needed a break Harry supposed. 

With Hermione there it was no surprise when Ron turned up, just wanting to stay close to the woman he loved. 

Ron had asked Harry about the peaceful ritual in the boys’ dorms, prompting Neville, Dean and Seamus to join, desperate not to be left out. 

Neville had then brought along his boyfriend Blaise, who had initially turned his nose up at laying on the ground to watch the stars but once he saw how the activity mellowed their high anxieties he was quick to lay by Neville’s side, desperate to experience the same calm at a time when even silence can be deafening. 

The addition of a Slytherin seemed to spur more students to join, soon over half of the year laid out on the grass every Thursday night, watching the stars.

It was a cold January night that saw Draco Malfoy joining the group out on the grass, a thick coat and hat wrapped around his shivering form as he traversed through still-breathing bodies (he’d checked) to where Harry lay beside Luna. 

Harry’s eyes stay fixated on the sky, where the Draconis constellation lay, reminding him of the very reason he loves the stars.

Luna noticed his arrival and greeted him with a small smile. Draco returned it before laying down next to Harry, who shot him a curious glance. 

“Even Death Eaters like the stars, Potter,” Draco replied to Harry’s unasked question. 

“You’re not a Death Eater anymore Draco” Harry whispered, moving his hand that once rest on his chest to sit on the grass beside him, his warm fingers brushing lightly against Draco’s cold ones, the touch so slight that it could be seen as an accident. But it wasn’t. Harry had wanted to feel Draco’s hand against his.

“I hate you,” Draco whispered up to the sky, but Harry knew it was for him.

“What for?” He asked, voice deep and steady in a way it had never quite been before.

“For making me fall in love with you.” Harry smiled brightly at Draco’s admission, his heart fluttering loudly.

“Oh.” Came Harry’s breathy response.

“Yeah.” Draco turned his head away from the stars and towards Harry who was already looking his way.

“I’m not sorry about that.” Harry chuckled, his eyes filled to the brim with a fondness for his former enemy that lay by his side.

“No, I don’t think I am either,” Draco smirked, reaching with his hand to intertwine Harry’s lone fingers with his own. Harry gave Draco a tight smile and squeezed his hand happily before turning back to the stars. 

The stars hadn’t changed, the students beneath them hadn’t either. But their love burned just that little bit brighter after that night.


End file.
